If your husband turns into a wolf, dose that make you a furry?
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Link and Samus's relationship is an odd one to say the least. Apart form the fact that Link can transform into a wolf, and Samus is an intergalactic bounty hunter, the two of them make it work. Even though there are a few explosions here and there. And dead bodies. And lots and lots of blown up houses. A bunch of disconnected stories about Link and Samus's lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the legend of Zelda, metriod or the smash bros. games.**

* * *

If your husband turns into a wolf, dose that make you a furry?

Cooking

Femininity and Samus Aran don't mix very well.

It's not like the bounty hunter distaste dresses and domestic life. Her rising at a young age to be a killer and survivor by the Chozo destroyed all aspects of natural homely life. Even if she is curious about it, Samus knows only the bear minimum when it comes to housekeeping. She can clean ok and she's a lot better at keeping things organized and neat then her husband.

But when it comes to cooking….

Well their last safe house was blown up. And it wasn't because of space pirates.

So, when Samus asked Link to cook dinner tonight, he was a little worried. To be honest he knows she's not a bad cook per-say. She just keeps using insane ingredients like dark matter and strange alien parts that either explode or make him sick for a month. Still he the hero of twilight and he loves his bounty hunter, so he easily caved when she asked.

And now he regrets that whole decision.

"Um…Samus? Just…what are we looking at?" Link, with his fraternal twin children eyes covered by his hands, asked utterly bemused, confused, and very creeped out by the creature in the large green glop filled jar on the kitchen table.

The creature is spider like with eight long spindly legs jutting from the side of it's main body. The tail, long and thick, is pointed at the end. And the under side that sucked on the glass of the jar looked like a-well it looks like the thing Samus asks Link to pound at night when the kids are asleep.

Zion, the six-year-old boy, only rise his blonde brow in curiosity. His bright golden hair, tied in short tail, is a little rustled form his father's sudden attack on his face.

"Is it dangerous?" Zion asked calmly. More like his mother then his father, the book smart Zion has always taken everything in a calm, almost relaxed state. He's nose is always in a book, so he can't help but be a little curious about just what his bright blue eyes can't see.

"Muu~ Come on dad! I want to see!" Quinn pouted as she tried to pull her father's hand off her face. A messy mop of dark blond hair tickled her long elf ears as she tired to shake her dad off. Just as curious as her twin brother, Quinn wanted to see the strange creature for herself. Although unlike her bother, Quinn's bouncy tomboy attitude wanted to emulate her father and try to protect her family form it if it was dangerous. Her deep blue eyes with deep shades green squinted in anger at her dad's over protectiveness.

Samus, as calm as ever, answered Link's question as if she was talking about the weather. In her varia suit. Without her helmet. Covered, what the Hylian hopes is green blood.

"It's a face hugger."

There was a dulled 'sskkrreeee' form the jar.

"And?"

"It's dinner for tonight."

"…."

"…."

Link looked at his wife and his wife looked at him with nothing but clam indifference.

Then she titled her head in curiosity. "You did say I could cook tonight."

"…Yup. I did." Link hung his head in defeat.

He turned his kids away from…. whatever a face hugger is, and kneeled to them.

"Go get my sowrd kids. I may need to fight dinner. Again."

-OOO-

Out of her working clothes, her zero suit and varia suit are out cleaning, Samus dressed a little more homely in a cotton shirt and pants. Along with Link's dark green, 'cats are people too' apron. The image was only made stranger with her Paralyzer gun at her side.

Said Hylian was behind her with his sowrd and shield on his back. Waiting defend his home form whatever that thing in the jar is.

And his worry was right since, as soon as Samus opened the jar, the creature leaped out with eerie shriek at Samus's face. It's plan to seed it's eggs, and repopulate this planet with the more powerful true species!

Only for the bounty hunter to fire her paralyzer form her hip and Link to throw a knife at it at the same time. The creature shirked in deathly pain it was pinned to the wall.

"Nice throw." Samus complimented her husband.

While the monster dripped blood onto their stove top, Link gave his wife an incredulous look.

"It tried to eat us."

Samus shrugged. "We've faced worse."

There was a loud hiss on the stove. The creature blood is apparently acidic. The hiss coming from their burning stove top. Link was luckily that metal alloy he had installed into this safe house was so cheap and durable.

"Acid blood?" Link asked as he watched the tall blonde walked up to the creature and pull it form the wall. Holding by the tail, Samus placed the creature over the jar to let the blood drip inside.

"The blood dose make a good base for a sauce." Once again Link could only wonder just what the Chozo taught her.

-OOO-

Guessing form, it's crab like look, Link guessed it would be better to boil it like one. Instead of using Samus's arm cannon to quick cook it like the woman suggested. So, the creature is currently being broiled in a pot with the few seasoning Link had to force Samus to let him add. Although there is one ingredient that Samus would not relent on.

"Are you trying to kill me and the kids?" Link glared arms crossed at his wife.

"Trust me. Dark matter is great for breaking down it's outer shell and making it soft enough to eat- "

"This stuff makes black holes." Link argued back. "That's what blew up three of our houses."

That Samus using arm canon to bake cookies.

Samus did look a little apologetic as Link brought up the many home explosions she has caused. "Sorry. I was trying to find the right amount and I kept using too much."

Still Link didn't budge. "The answer is still no Samus- "

The bounty hunter suddenly placed her hand on Link's head. Petting him like a dog while giving him a heart warming smiling. Her fingers twisted into his blonde hair to rub that part of his scalp that makes his tail wag in his wolf form.

"Please Link?" The bounty hunter smiled as her husband blushed.

Link tired with all his might to resist the heavenly ministrations of his lover. She always doses this to get her way. Even though he spoils her enough as it is, she always finds a way to get him to spoil her even more.

"…. Fine." Link, his face tinged pink, resigned. But not completely. "But I measure the amount ok?"

Samus conceded to that. Handing the tiny black tube to Link, Samus let her husband take control of the rest of the cooking. Link, with great trepidation, walked up to the boiling pot and un corked the deadly…. can he even call it a cooking spice?

Either way, slowly, as human possible as he could, Link titled the bottle over. And, as the tiniest of beads of black energy, smaller then a dot, dropped out of the bottle Link closed it back in a flash and jumped back in front of Samus with his shield raised in defense.

The pot bubbled and shook violently. It jittered with green liquid spilling out on the sides as the threat of a deathly earth shattering explosion-

'pop!'

Fizzled out.

Link sighed greatly in relief as he lowered his shield.

"Hmm." Samus held her chin in thought. "Maybe we should add a little- "

"NO!"

-OOO-

Cooked, buttered and seasoned, boiled face hugger sat on the family plate. On its back with its…colorful underbelly facing upwards, surrounded by green leafy garnish, the Aran family dinner is ready to eat.

"Dad. This looks like thing you and uncle Noctis fished up last week." Quinn poked her dinner with her fork with a worried expression. "But a lot uglier."

Zion examined one of the legs in his hands, "This looks like something form a predator species. Although it has no teeth, the poisonous blood is a great defensive mechanism. It could prove very dangerous to eat."

Zion show no remorse as he shoved the leg in his father's face. "Therefore, you should eat it dad."

Link gave his son a hard look. Sometimes he hates his child's smart mind. He took the leg and eyed with just as much worry as his children. However, the wife, sitting at the head of the table, sat patiently. Although she didn't smile there is a bright eager glow in her eyes.

She desperately waited for everyone's opinion. Especially Link's. With him being the designated cooker, cleaner, and well everything else around the house, Samus wanted to do something, anything to help him out. Their normal routine is that she get's up before the sun rises and goes off to any job she needs while Link stays home and takes cares of the house and the kids.

And then she comes home at un godly hours or random days within the week. Or month.

And what ever time she comes home he's always asleep. Tired from the daily stress for house work and child rearing. Their relationship has always been equal at every step of the way, so she wanted to do something for him.

Even if her cooking is utterly horrific.

Link understood this, yet it still didn't make him want to eat the monster in front of him.

But the look of devotion and love of his wife gave him some courage.

'Well I can't say I died for a bad cause….'

And with that Link took a bite out of the monster's leg.

"Ah! This is…great1?" Link gasped in shock at the tangy, slightly sweet and crunchy texture of the face hugger's leg.

"Eh!? Really!?" Quinn took a leg herself and bit into it. Humming at the taste that danced on her tongue.

"Oh. So, he's not dead." Zion said with a smirk as he took a leg himself.

Samus smiled at her family happily enjoying her food.

"So…can I cook full time?"

Link looked as wife. With smile and sigh, he said "Let's work on that whole dark matter stuff first."

* * *

 **Good? Bad?**

 **So tell me what you think in your review.**


	2. chapter 2

**Summary: Another year and another Smash tournament. But there are a few changes that don't sit well with Samus and Link. With a certain space pirate joining the roster thinking of causing trouble. Too bad for him, there are more than one Hylian swordsmen around.**

 **I do not own Any of Nintendo's characters.**

* * *

A bad change of pace

"I don't like this." Samus didn't have to say it. The deep frown in her face and growl form her voice is more then enough to voice her disapproval. Not that Link wasn't in agreement with her.

The loving couple stood in the foyer of the mansion that housed heroes form other worlds. The hero of twilight for once isn't dressed in normal green tunic. In pair of modern slacks and his cotton shirt under his gear, Link looked more ready for a quite night at home then fighting other warriors.

He is not the only hero of Hyrule there.

The Champion of Hyrule, and his descendent form a ten thousand years ago, stood there with him in his blue tunic and the master sowrd on his back. His face filled with similar worry. Both heroes had known each other for some time. With the hero of twilight helping his descendent in his wolf form during his own adventure. So, both were gald to see each other in the actual flesh. And while the champion is gald to be here in the tournament, it didn't sit right for him to separate the two lovers as the hero of twilight's replacement. That along with who he came with made him extremely nervous.

The hero of twilight's wife Samus on the other hand, stood in her full power suit. Her helmet off, to look down at her husband in concern.

"I know." Link sighed. Crossing his arms with and equally troubled gaze. "It bothers me too but…we don't make the rules."

"…. Maybe if we broke that hand into seven pieces…." There was a threatening hum of the bounty hunters cannon arm.

Normally Link would merely sigh or push off his wife's dangerous threat like that. But this time he had to hold himself back from hanging the damn hand by it's middle finger.

"Think of it this way." Link sighed. "He can't cause any trouble back home. Meaning the kids are safe, and you can keep an eye on him here." Link tried to pacific his wife's anger while his twin agreed with him. The champion nodding his head in encouragement.

Samus growled her displeasure at the idea. "I know but still- "

"Oh, I don't see the problem this little arrangement."

The shrill, distorted voice of a monster made Samus tried violently and point her cannon arm at the monster behind her.

"Oh oh~ . Scary scary~. Ridely, the deadly and vile space pirate cackled. His claws held up in mocking form of surrender. With his fangs twisted in a snarky sneer.

"By all means Sammy. Blast away to your heart's content. Not that it could actually kill me or anything." The space pirate chuckled at his taunt.

When the evil and heartless reptile received the strange letter, he couldn't believe his luck. A free pass to cause all the mayhem he wants. And with Samus around to watch? It was too good to be true. And even better he found out that his aggravating blonde nemesis has a lover.

In the form of a short pretty boy elf that looked like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag.

'I must have been a very good boy this year~' Ridley grinned. Even with Samus's cannon arm humming right at him. Not that he is worried since in this dimension he can't really die. From what that hand told him.

"Don't tempt me…" Samus growled. Half tempted to blast the monster and another half tempted to nuke the damn hand for making this choice. While she understands Link being changed out for his descendent, the hero's been at this for a while, what she doesn't get is why her arch enemy need to come while her husband leaves.

'I am starting to get how Link felt about Ganon.' The only solace in this is that, Ridley knows nothing of her children back home. And like Link said she can use this to keep an eye on him.

Still doesn't make her any less trigger happy.

"Listen you." Link stepped between them. Glaring coldly at the large monster without a single ounce of fear. The only thing in his blue eyes are utter anger and a promise. "I am going to lay some grounds rules while I am gone. And the biggest is to leave Samus alone.

"Oh, that's so sweet~!" Ridely playful whipped a tear form his eyes. "You little pet is trying to protect you. You must feed him well!"

Ridley didn't expect much from the pretty blonde. Actually, he didn't expect much from many of the 'combatants' here. The pretty boy and girl swordsmen, the child, heck even a stupid pink gum drop was fighting here. It is less of a tournament and more of place for weirdos and weaklings.

'Heh heh. I'll rule this place in a week~.'

He didn't get what that turtle, Bowser, was even warning him about. Even going so far as warning about the pretty boy elf. Saying he is 'one of the worst ones next to the pink gum ball.'

'It didn't even look like him and his even shorter twin could even lift fifty pounds' He sneered preparing to laugh and simple flick the pest out of the way.

"Ughk!?"

However, he didn't expect Link to grab him by the neck, slam him to the ground, and point a bomb arrow right in his mouth.

"Listen you scaly bastard! If you even think of trying to hurt my wife, the last thing you will have to worry about is her taking off your head and shoving it up your ass. Got it!?" Link's growl reverberated off the walls. Bearing his teeth like the beast he tuns into, the hero's blue eye's burned with rage as he pointed the bomb right in Ridley's mouth.

It would kill the beast. But it will make the monster wish it did. Ridley wanted to answered but he was burden with a bomb about explode in his mouth.

"Gag once for yes two for no!"

"Hack! Ahck!" The space pirate gurgled as best as he could in a reply.

Link huffed and removed his weapon form the monster's mouth with icy stare. He walked back to his wife while Ridely coughed and growled at him.

"I better get going before one of us tears the place down or something." Link sighed for the tenth time in the past hour. "The kids are going to wake up soon anyway."

At least he can take a break and spend time with his family more often.

"…." Samus stayed stoic. Still not liking the idea of being away from her family while she's stuck here with bothersome scaly fly. To anyone else it would look like she was scowling, but to Link she is just pouting. While true Ridely will be annoying, that's all he can be here.

"Think of it this way." Link smirked. "Cloud, Shulk, and Robin have killed gods. Palutena _is_ a god. And the less said about what Bayonetta could do the better." And it made it even worse given the fact that Link and her aren't he only power houses in the mansion.

"He's not going to have a fun time here." Link said as he watched his wife's give a small smile. It was almost sadistic.

'And she wonders where the kids get it form…" Link thought.

"See you around." Link said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek before vanishing in the portal. Leaving the hero of Hyrule and his wife behind.

Ridley spat at the ground in anger at being shown up by the Hylian. Glaring at the bounty hunter. "Your husband just made my shit list Sammy. Don't think I won't pay him a visit when I get back. Or who knows…Maybe my crew will get to him first."

Instead of pissing off the bounty hunter, he got a sly smirk form her. "You aren't scaring anyone. Especially me or Link. He'll be fine."

The blonde woman simply passed by her worst enemy with nonchalant grin on her face. "Your nothing but an annoyance. Like Link said, I am the last one you're going to have to worry about."

Ridely watched the bounty hunter walk away. Clicking his tongue at her statement.

"That bastard just got the jump on me. Next time I'll-What?"

He looked down at the hero of Hyrule was also glaring at him.

"Oh and what are you going to tiny?" Snarled the reptile at the smaller Hylian. While he looked similar to the hero of twilight, he wasn't as intimidating with his younger features and short height.

"If you think you're going to-" Ridely's whole body suddenly froze in a golden glow. Link pointing his sheikah slate at him form a moment before swiping on the tablet to another icon. Whistling, Link casually made a bomb appear in his hands before gently placing it in Ridely's gaping mouth. Nonchalantly, the Champion of Hyrule walked out of the foyer while the timer ticked down.

"-Smph? Hm?" Ridley tried to talk but something was blocking his mouth. Looking down he didn't' see the young Hylian. But a glowing bomb in his mouth.

Behind him Link kept whistling.

As he tapped the icon on his screen.

"Argh!?"

Ridley's first week as smash fighter is starting off great.

* * *

 **What did you think? Like it hate it? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own super smash bros.**

 **Just something very short.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Pocky kiss

With Link and Samus being for different world, cultural differences are a prime target for Samus to tease her husband. But instead of getting something cute, she got something sexy.

Samus looked at the box of sweet curiously. Turning to and fro in her hand. Calmly looking at nutrients information, while she sat on the couch in the smash mansion. The tv room being big and empty besides her and Link both resting on the large dark blue couch.

It is one of many, yet still few, rare days off she has. Dressed in nothing but plain white tee-shirt and shorts, Samus lazed around the mansion with her husband quietly sitting next to her.

"Hmm…." Link, looking just as relaxed as his wife in a white cotton shirt and plan brown pants, has his nose stuck in a book. Looking like a long ear blonde version of the Ylissen tactician as he studied the notes that Zelda had given him. Judging form the alien script that even the well-traveled bounty hunter didn't recognized it is a Hylian book that mage got his hands on.

The hero of twilight also has rare do nothing day. With the house choirs back home done, and the children being watched, Link finally had to spend a quiet day with his wife. Something the both enjoyed as they lazed around for the day. Although Samus has curious thoughts running through her head.

Samus let her eyes peek at her husband and back to the box in her hand.

It is a box off pocky.

A Japanese treat that Isabell, the adorable dog secretary of the Villager, had given to her as thanks for helping her around the Mansion. The Villager had given her a lot of sweets for their anniversary; and as much as Samus wants to find the story book humor in a mayor dating his young cute secretary, the bounty hunter took the treats happily. Know both her and Link, more so the young Hylian, having a bit of a sweet tooth.

"…." She eye the box with a nearly bored expression, but her mind was coming with a teasing trick for her lover.

As well working as their relationship is, Link and her still come form vastly different worlds. Her the far distant future and him the medieval past. She still laughs a little at the first time he saw a toaster and wouldn't stop toasting bread for hours. And there are fun interesting cultural differences that she tends to tease Link about.

Like him not knowing what a mistletoe is and her stealing a lot of kisses from him. Or the time nearly punch a man for trying to kiss him on the cheek.

The bounty hunter opened the box and pulled out one the chocolate stick. There about as long as her fingers. Thin, with most of it cover by dark milky chocolate. And the rest of the white cookie underneath. She couldn't help but see how her long eared lover would react to a pocky kiss.

"Link." Samus asked the Hylian. Placing one of the chocolate sticks in her mouth.

"Hm?" Link's only response was the grunt and a twitch of his long ears. Showing that he was listening. Even as he turned the page of his book.

Samus turned to him, hiding her smug smile under her cool gaze. "Ever tired a pocky kiss?"

What she expected next was for Link to turn his head do that cute dog head title thing he dose when his confused. However-

"Mph!?" What she didn't expect him to do was pull the stick out her mouth, put his hand behind her head to bring her for sensual fiery kiss. Move his sweetly, and gently moving his lips along her stunned ones for full minute. Before pulling back, biting into the pocky stick taking half, and sticking the other half back in her mouth.

"Mmm…" Link hummed in thought as he chewed and munched at the stick.

"…." All the while leaving Samus red face and frozen. It took her a moment for her to slowly, in a emotionless daze to turn her head forward. The half stick of pocky still in her mouth.

"Haaa~…." And rest her inflamed face in her hands in utter embarrassment.

'D-Damn it…. I…wasn't expecting that counter…' Even though she was stupefied by Link's comeback, and blushing like a high school girl, Samus plans on buying a whole truck load of pocky.

"That was really good." Link said as he licked the crumbs of the cookie off his lips. "What was that?"

"Pure shame and embarrassment…"

Link looked at his wife with pure bewilderment.

* * *

 **Something short and sweet for the very busy holiday season. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of these characters in this fanfiction.**

 **Summary: It's a quite cold day at the Mansion. Everyone is bundled up inside to stay warm. While Link is debating about eating Pikachu. Just another quiet day**.

* * *

If your husband turns into a wolf does that make you a furry?

Ch. 4

The spot

Wolves are terrors of the wilds. Hunter's of the woods, they are rulers of the forest. Even the great bears are fearful of the royal pack. Where lions are kings of the savannah, wolves are royals of the grassy plains and winding woodland. They fear no one and need not to bow to anyone.

And yet…

"Link. Are you seriously getting pissed at an electric mouse?"

Cloud stared at the large grey wolf that was growling viciously at Samus on the other end of the living room. Or to be more precise, growling at Pikachu snuggling up in Samus's lap.

Winter has come with a mighty fury to the home of the smash tournament. A pure blanket of white covered the normal green forest that surrounds the building. Inside is just as icy with many of the combatants wearing more warmer clothing or setting under the many kotatsu in the expansive living room.

With a few exceptions such as Corrin. The prince of three kingdoms merely laying on the ground lazily watching the mind-numbing action movie in a pair of black pants and dark blue tee-shirt. His dragon blood pushing off the cold air as he munched on the bag of chips in front of him.

Next to him is Robin. The insightful male mage had conjured up two small flames around him. Circling his body to keep him warm as he read his book. His cloak long forgotten. Only having his purple undershirt on to stave off the heat.

However, Cloud wasn't so inclined to wear such little clothing like the dragon prince and dark tactician. Not only is the Ex-Solider wearing a black fur coat, his lover, Tifa, sat in his lap with a dark brown coat of her own. Both residents of Nephilim held in each other tightly to stave off the cold.

Ike, the big burly mercenary, is rather comfortable in a red scarf and long-sleeved shirt. If anything, his lap is the warmest part of him. His feline lover is purring and cuddling in his lap. The large mountain of a cat rolled on her back while Ike idly rubbed her head. She didn't hide her affection for him. Mostly because the current company would bother nor care about it.

The hero of twilight, however, chose to go into his wolf form. Laying on his front paws as he bared his fangs at the yellow mouse in his girlfriend's lap.

Along with the bounty hunter, Princess Zelda, Peach, princess Corrin, and a few others all sat under a warm kotatsu. The other residents all sat around the living room, or in little mac's case, went out for a jog in the near chest high snow.

"Heh heh…Read them an weep boys~." Ridley smirked as he laid his playing cards on the table. Which was hard for him since he is under layer after layer of jackets and coats. Him along with the other reptilian fighters have bundled up to an extreme degree. Their faces could barely be seen with all of their jacket's and scarf's they are bundled in.

King K. Rool could barely see with all the many different scarfs around his face. Along with bowser who was hogging the heater next to the wall. Even with so many clothes that it made it hard for him to walk, he still shivered slightly in the cold. However, both of them glared through their clothes at the cards the space pirate put down.

"What the hell?" The Koopa snarled as he folded. Slamming his cards on the table along with his form King K Rool. However, their human playmate, the immortal Flame, Sol Badguy, stayed in his normal attire. With him being a gear, the cold didn't bother him much. What did bother him was the pirate's winning streak.

"Now hold on there, you fly gecko. That's the third time you've pulled a win." Sol glared the space monster.

"Tch. What's wrong human?" Ridley cackled as he got closer to Sol's face. "Can't accept that another species is smarter then-ack!?"

Sol easily garbed the haughty pirate by the neck. Holding him still as he dug into the many layers of his coat.

"Uh huh…" And pulled at a few playing cards.

Ridley started to sweat form the glares coming from the other players and gave a halfhearted smile. "…. Well I am a pirate."

No one batted an eye, as Sol threw his fist up, and knocked Ridley through the ceiling. The pirate captain hanging in the roof by his head. The rest of the men resumed playing while Ridley sighed in the ceiling.

Cloud, who turned his eyes away from the scene, sighed as he watched his friend glare death at the innocent Pokemon. "Why is he getting so angry over this? It's not like Pikachu is trying to steal her away or something."

Ike's lap exploded in a puff of smoke as the cat transformed into a young woman. Her short boyish hair is the same rusty orange color of the cat ears on her head and cattail that swished around. Lethe wore a similar muffler to Ike's and a dark green jacket. It was a strange sight to be sure, seeing a cat suddenly turned almost human, but it was all the weirder with Ike's monstrous height.

Being only about five feet five, Lethe is already small enough of a woman. Yet setting in Ike's lap made her look all the tinier. Like a child sitting in a parent's lap. Something both her sister and her friends will not stop reminding her about.

"Of curse a foolish beorc like you wouldn't understand." Lethe sighed much to Cloud's ire.

With her arms crossed and head held high, Lethe spoke like a teacher speaking to a slow student. "It's about territory. It's an animal's instinct to protect what is rightfully theirs. And that spot in Samus's lap belongs to Link and Link alone."

"And while we Laguz are past such baser thoughts such as those, I can understand Link's anger," Lethe said with her head held up in pride.

Ike chuckled as he patted her head. "Just like the time you hissed at Mist for sitting in my lap, right?"

"Geh!" Lethe blushed and turned her head away from such a shameful memory.

Cloud twisted his nose up as he watched another car blow up on the television. "So, Link's mad because Pikachu is…. peeing on Samus or something?"

Lethe gave a look of disgust, "What the-no. You disgusting beorc…"

"Wow, Cloud I didn't know you were into such things," Robin said while turning a page of his tome.

Corrin bit of a chip as he said, "Poor Tifa must have her worked cut out for her."

Tifa looked at her boyfriend trying to hold back her laughter. "Y-You know I could- "

"No." Was Cloud angered yet deadpanned response. Placing his hand on Tifa's head as she giggled.

"It's the scent." Lethe continued. "Link's scent is all over Samus. It like saying ' they're together so lay off.' The same is with Link. There's but Samus all over him."

"You know its' kind of the same thing with me." Corrin agreed. "I get kind of…. grumpy when Hinoka or Rinkah comes home smelling like one of the guards they were training with."

"Which reminds me…" Cloud gave a quizzical brow rise to the prince and strategist, "How are you two married almost three times over?"

"Well, Lucina's kind heart couldn't say no to Nowi and I can't say no to either of them." Robin shrugged while his eyes burned through the words of the tome. "And Thraja. Well the only thing that could stop her would the gods themselves. And even they might not even be enough. Speaking of which…"

Finished with the book, Robin closed the tome and called. "Thraja. Could you come here for a second?"

Almost out of his shadow, the alluring and ghastly sorcerous appeared. Her smile as wicked as her aura.

"Yes?" Thraja purred.

"Kyha!?" While Tifa jumped in fright at the woman's sudden appearance. Clutching Cloud to near death while he just sighed in annoyance. Himself and everyone else is used to Robin's lover appearing out of nowhere. She even pops up in his fights from time to time. Much to the aggravation of everyone else.

"Thanks. This was a good read. But please don't use any of these techniques on Noire." Robin gave a weary smile to the dark mage's clicking teeth.

"Tch. Fine…" Tharja sighed as Robin chuckled.

"You know if you need any help with your spells you can ask me."

The tactician's third lover let out a dark chuckle, "Fu fu fu…I'll hold you that promise…"

"Errr…" Robin made an uneasy groan as Thraja disappeared back into the shadows again.

"I think you just made a deal with the devil." Ike snickered at Robin's pale look.

"On my side well," The dragon prince made a pained look. "If I didn't marry them, the kingdom would have almost gone into war again."

"Not that it really mattered huh?" Robin chuckled at Corrin's tired look.

"Xander is still scared of frying pans. Takumi has jumped every time he sees anything purple. And you can't the word spinach without Ryoma passing out." The draconic prince grumbled. "I love them to death, but Hinoka and Rinkah will be the death of my family if they get into another fight…."

Cloud listened to this with a worried expression. Form a harem of deadly wives to a cat that is also a wife, Cloud was starting to wonder about his friends love life. Vincent and Yuffie were strange enough.

'And I don't even want to know what Ragna's or Joker's is like. Or good God…Baiken or Sol's….' With an almost fearful sigh, Cloud hugged his wife closer to him.

"Tifa?"

"Yeah?"

"I am glad were normal."

"Um…" The young bar owner deadpanned. "You do know I can bench press a car, right?"

Cloud sighed as he patted his lover's head. "Don't ruin this for me…."

Link still growled and snarled as he watched the yellow rodent coo in his wife's lap. His head laying spot. Human or wolf, that's where Link rests his head. The soft thighs of his lover, her hands playing with his hair.

A sharp dangerous bark Corrin shiver in worry. For Pikachu.

"Um…" Corrin looked at his Hylian friend with worry. "He's not going to try and eat Pikachu…is he?"

"Of course not." Robin rolled his eyes at the dragon prince's silly question.

Until the hero of twilight licked his fangs.

"…. Maybe…."

-OOO-

"Uwaa~ He looks so vicious…" Isabelle, the puppy secretary to Villager, watched the growling wolf glare at their table from across the room. The furry secretary didn't need much clothing to stay warm thanks to her fluffy fur. But she still kept the scarf, made by her boss, around her next. Although it was a little too big as it nearly covers face up to her nose.

The other humans weren't so lucky.

Akira, Aka Joker, has a large jacket and muffler. Covering the whole lower half of his face making him look even more deceitful and troublemaker then before with his fogged-up glasses from the heat of his coffee.

The bounty hunter, wore a green turtleneck sweater, that Link brought for her no less, and some dark blue jeans. With Pikachu resting in her lap.

"Grrrr…" Much to Link's rage.

Peach, as stylish as ever, wore a lovely pink coat with white fur around the hood. Her friend Daisy wore a similar outfit but, in her dark orange color, and more sporting. Bayonetta joined the fashion duo to make it a trio as she is dressed in a fancy dark blue parka.

"I've never seen him that mad before." Robin, the female counterpart to the male Ylissen tactician, said as she sat in Chrom's lap. Both of them wearing coats and snuggling up with each other.

However, the odd one out of the group of bundled fighters is Ragna. He sat, with his feet under the kotatsu, without his jacket. Munching on a toothpick, he wasn't as cold thanks to the Azura grimoire, but without his jacket even he shivered a little in the chilly air. Normally he would have it on him. However, it was being…. borrowed at the moment.

"Hee~? Come on boys. Didn't you say you could drink me under the table?" Baiken jeered at Snake from the other side of the kotatsu next to the Ragna's group. In his jacket.

Being some of the few….'normal' people staying at the mansion, Baiken can't handle the cold like Ragna or Sol. The grim reaper was nice enough to let her have it, as she threatens him a blade point, but he regretted slightly from the shivering in his toes. But he's still in a better position than the three men drinking at the table with her.

Wario was face down look sicker than normal and Captain Falcon was desperately holding on to a bottle to just stay upright. Snake was the only one sitting up in his chair, but his face is an odd mix of green and red. Looking like a Christmas tree while Baiken looked completely fine. Even though she was over ten bottles deep in sake.

The super solider swayed and slurred his speech as he gave a tired said. "Ugh…. damn woman. We drunk ten bottles- "

"Shut it!" Baiken roared as she pierced her sword through the table. Her eyes burning with the rage of a demon as she growled at them. "You fucks challenged me to drink, thinking I was a lightweight eh? Well, now you'll have to pay for that insult with your livers. Now then."

The demon woman pulled her blade out and pointed it at the two red-faced men. Cutting the air just in front of their faces at every word. "If you don't drink. I'll cut you. If you try to fake it. I'll slice you. If you try to run away. I'll divide you."

The samurai slammed her jug of alcohol down on the table. "Now man up and drink up!"

"Idiots…" Ragna sighed as he turned his attention back to Samus. Who clearly ignored the wolf snarling at her and the electric mouse in her lap.

"You sure we can leave him alone like that?" Ragna asked the bounty hunter as she petted the yellow mouse.

"He's harmless," Samus said coolly.

"You do know making him angry isn't going to help much," Ragna said with a raised brow. "He looks like he's going eat the poor thing whole. Why don't you just I don't know to talk to the guy?"

"He ate my pudding." As if she was facing a target she has been hunting for days on end, the blonde hunter narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Ragna sighed with a tired and deadpanned expression, "I know a short chick who'd really get along with you…."

"…Is pudding really that important?" Chrom asked genuinely.

"O-Of course!" Isabelle nodded. Her expression fierce. As much as it could be with her being as it was stuffed under her clothes. "I wouldn't forgive the mayor if he ate my pudding."

"Yeah." Robin nodded sagely. "Eating another person's pudding cup is nearly as bad as breaking vows."

"…. Robin." Chrom looked down at his wife with a little worry. "What's more important me, or pudding."

The mage spoke a little too fast, "P-Y-You! O-Obviously."

The air around them dead as everyone at the table thought the same thing.

'She hesitated…'

'She totally hesitated…'

"So, I am less important than pudding…" Chorm turned his face away with dead beaten eyes.

"N-No! Wait Chrom! Of course, I love it you -t's just-well pudding is-um…"

"And this little one's is why I am not married." Bayonetta chuckled as she watched the tactician try and save herself.

"Oh?" Thraja, appearing from Samus's shadow wearing the other Robin's coat and drinking hot chocolate, snickered. "And here I thought it was old age that kept men away from you."

The umbra witch leaned over the table and glared at the dark mage. "It's better than scaring them off with your hexes. Honestly, the reason that poor boy is so pale is because you suck the life right out of him."

"And yet I am not single. Nor older than time. But for someone who came out of the graveyard, you look nice." Thraja followed suit. Letting a dark aura glow from her while she bore the witch down.

"Um…do you have any more?" Isabelle, the sweet kind dog, wagged her tail as she looked at the mage's cup of hot chocolate. Her eyes big and innocent. Thraja glanced at the little dog. Before sighing and conjuring up another cup of hot chocolate. This time with marshmallows.

"Thank you!" As Isabelle gleefully accepted the cup, the Norh princess Corrin said.

"Now that I think on it, this is the first time we've seen you fight." The princess, dressed in like her male self, in a pair of pants and a tee-shirt, thought for a moment before amending her statement. "Well like a couple anyway."

"Hm. True. You and Link don't fight much." The princess of twilight nodded sagely with the tea warming her gloved hands. Dressed in more warmer clothing as well thanks to her younger self taking out on a shopping trip yesterday. Speaking of she took notice of her otherworldly counterpart, resting with Kirby on King Deedee's rising and lowering belly. The massive bird's feather's being rather warm and cozy for the young noble.

While she was nervous at first at seeing a younger version of herself wonder around such a place, she was glad she was making friends. Even if those friends came to form a rather jerkish king.

'Better him then someone truly evil.' The princess sighed as she tired back to the conversation.

"You two don't really argue much at really. Unless it's about cooking." Daisy snickered. "Which Samus never wins."

"I am getting better." Although the bounty hunter's face was stoic, she sounded like she pouting.

"And yet Link still won't allow you in the kitchen." Daisy giggled.

"…" This time Samus did pout.

"But it is cute to Link act so jealous." Peach laughed behind her hand. "He can be so stiff sometimes, it's nice to see him do something more than smile or frown."

"You'd think he would more viscous with how many men are around here." Bayonetta thought aloud. Having been one of the many women here who had to deal with countless flirtations form the single men. Some of it was flattering, like Roy politely complementing on her looks but it could get aggravating at times. Like the time Wario called her a sexy witch. But he changed the W to a B.

It took months to pull the garlic eating man out the toilet.

"And you have the worst of it I believe. When I first came here, nearly everything here with a second head, kept making goo-goo eyes at you." The umbra witch paused for a moment to think. "Although I've never seen anyone make any passes at you recently. Maybe that wedding ring is good for something after all."

"Link get jealous very easily." Samus playing with Pikachu's paws said clammily. "He thinks I don't notice the glare's he gives people when their eyes linger too long."

"Or that one time he threatens to throw a guy in death mountain for looking at my butt," Samus answered as she switched played with Pikachu's ears. While everyone blinked in shocked.

Chorm looked pale as he asked. "He…He didn't actually- "

"I stopped him before he did," Zelda answered a little too calmly. "The poor fool was dangling from Link's sword."

"You…male it sounds like it's a common thing…" Akira looked a little nervous and glad that he held off on trying to flirt with the beautiful bounty hunter.

"He glared at a guy last week for trying to jog with me." Samus gave another eerie story of Link's rampant jealousy.

"It's always the quiet ones huh?" Ragna said with a weary sigh.

"When was the last time you saw Snake make a pass at me?" Samus mentioned.

"Well, I can understand Link's possessive nature." The phantom thief said kindly. "Love does make one do crazy things as they say."

"Oh? Do you have a cute little honey waiting for you back home sweety?" The umbra witch asked. Genuinely curious about the young man's other life.

"Heh heh. Not telling." Akira chuckled mysteriously while swirling the coffee in his cup.

'Don't think they need to know I have a harem.' Akira calmly sipped his coffee as he thought of the gifts he'd have to buy when he gets back home.

"Maybe it's a dog thing." Robin wondered aloud. Finally reassuring her husband she wouldn't trade his life away for a pudding cup. "Scents and smell are used communication for many animals. Smelling different from your mate could be a sign of infidelity."

"Is it the same with you Isabelle?" Akira asked the little secretary.

"Eh heh...w-well when the mayor gets back and smells like someone else, I tend to rub myself against him." The little dog blushed under her fur. Poking her finger together. "It-It's a little embarrassing…but I can't help myself."

'Uwaa…so innocent…' Everyone couldn't help but think that at the same time.

"What about you Ragna?" Bayonetta turned to the grim reaper. The guardian of the Azura being mostly silent during their conversation.

"Haa?" The grim reaper glared at the smirking umbra witch. Ever since he came here, she has been picking on him relentlessly. It was probably because he beat her in a match, or Ragna just has bad enough luck to run into women who think it's fun to prod him. Knowing how is life is Ragna would go with the later.

"Do you rub all over your girlfriend?" The deadly witch giggled. "All dogs do it seems."

"Oh, screw off lady." Ragna snarled as he pointed at the witch lividly. "At least I don't have to worry about looking like a pedo since am the oldest person in the damn room next to the damn talking hand grandma-Whoa!" Ragna ducked just in time to avoid the bullet the fired form Bayonetta's gun.

"I am so sorry~." Bayonetta sighed in disappointment. Twirling her gun on her finger. "I didn't mean to miss…"

The silver-haired man growled, "I am going to- "

"U-um! D-Don't you have someone special Ragna?" Not wanting any violence, Isabelle jumped at the chance to change the subject.

The grim reaper looked at the small dog, and with a tempered sigh, he answered her, "…No. I don't. I didn't have the time for that stuff."

Joker looked a little confused by that. Trying his best not to drift his eyes to a certain swordswoman wearing the grim reaper's jacket. "Are you sure you and- "

"Ragna!" Baiken, her speech a little slurred, and her face flushed a bright red, slung her arm around the growling man. The swordswoman isn't completely sloshed, but the alcohol in her system is still enough to make her act a little looser. Which is not a good thing.

"Come on and show these losers how to drink!" Baiken smirked as she rubbed the bottle of sake in his cheek. "Bastards couldn't even handle thirty bottles!"

At the other table where she was drinking, it looked like a graveyard for the dead. Or in this case overly drunk. Wario has his face buried in the table, moaning in pain. Snake's head is groaning painfully in a trash bin and Captain is utterly green in the face as he laid spiraled out on the floor with a dead, forlorn gaze at the ceiling.

"Well, I'll be damn…. They lasted longer than I thought." Ragna groaned as the tipsy swordswoman pushed the bottle of sake in his face. "I swear sometimes I forget your human. And get that thing out of my face! I am not drinking with you!"

Ragna pushed the bottle out his face and sighed, "Why don't you ask Cloud or one of those vampire hunters?"

"Bah. You said it yourself right I am not human." Baiken scoffed. "May as well drink with someone none human too. Besides, you'll last long enough to make this fun." Ture to her word Ragna can't exactly get getting drunk all that easily. He could drown a whole barrel and only feel a little buzzed. Which make him the perfect drinking partner for her. Much to the man in question's ire.

"Argh. Why don't you ask Sol? He- "

Ragna turned to the table where the bounty hunter should be. Only to find a Smokey outline of the immortal flame. Much to the shock of Bowser and King K. Rool as they were just talking with him a moment ago. The only thing left of him is a disappearing gust of smoke.

"God Damn-Laving me to deal with the violent drunk…" Ragna groaned with his finger's pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking more and more tired as the seconds went on.

"Haa!? What's the matter reaper? If you don't join me, I'll cut you into three pieces." This time, Baiken poked the hilt of her blade at his face.

"Ragh…. I got it I got it! Just stop poking my face with that damn thing will ya?" Ragna stood up and grabbed the tipsy woman's hand. Pulling her away from the rest of the group. "Come on…we'll drink in your room."

Baiken narrowed her eyes at Ragna's hand as she let him drag her away. "…Don't think I'll get drunk enough for you to fuck me ya pervert." But she didn't let go of it either.

"Wha-No!" The man of Azure turned red at her insinuation.

"I just don't want to destroy the living room again! Ya violent drunk!" Ragna snarled back at her. But didn't let go of her hand as he leads her out of the living room. Not noticing Baiken's face heating up a little more. And it wasn't from the alcohol in her body.

Everyone watched them leave the room with a curious gaze. And a single thought on their mind.

"Hey…" Joker asked as he watched some of the most violent people here them walk out of earshot. "Do you think those two are- "

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Oh, are they not already a couple?"

Everyone busted out the obvious. Even Isabelle as she nodded rapidly with a blush on her cheeks.

"They'll be married in a week." Bayonetta laughed before she noticed Link padded his way over to them.

"Oh. It looks like our angry furry friend is finally coming over." The witch said as she the wolf padded his way over to Samus. His ears pulled back and his tail pointed in anger as he growled at the young Pokemon.

"…" The large wolf glared down at the yellow mouse. It fangs bared dangerously. Yet Pikachu merely yawned cutely and blinked up at him. Before climbing up Samus and making her head his resting spot. Link snorted but as he turned to Samus, his ears, and tail dropped flat. Whining sadly, and weakly as his lover gazed at him. The bounty hunter crossed her arms like a disapproving mother.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Samus asked sternly.

The wolf nodded.

"Will you eat my pudding again?" The bounty hunter asked again. This time her eye's narrowing dangerously.

The proud wolf shook his head. Looking more a beaten puppy then a beast that took on hordes of monsters.

There was a pause for a moment before Samus patted her lap and Link's tail nearly broke off from how fast it was wagging. Happily, he rested his head in her lap. His tail still swinging at that insanely happily pace as Samus started rubbing that sweet spot behind his ear. The bounty hunter herself smiled at the warmth and weight of his head in her lap. Pikachu joined Link as by bouncing off Samus's head to lay on top of his.

"Chaa~." With a soft sigh, the yellow mouse relaxed on Link's head. The hero of twilight was too content to care that his arch-rival had taken residence on his head. His spot is back in his head and all is right in the world.

"They do make a strange couple indeed." Bayonetta chuckled as she watched the wolf sleep on Samus's lap.

Another day at the mansion has gone by peacefully it seems.

* * *

 **Tell me what you thought of this story in a review!**

 **Also, don't ask why Ragna the Bloodedge, Baiken, And Sol Badguy are here. .**

 **It's confusing, weird, and it was a crazy December. I can bearly remember what happened really...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Nintendo characters.**

 **Summary: It's a quite lazy Sunday for Samus, but an extra busy day for Link.**

* * *

It is Sunday.

Nothing special about in the land of Hyrule and it's not that special to Link. As the sun peeked through the window of his tree home in Ordon, the hero of twilight squirmed lazily in his bed. The large pillow that was warming his body

He didn't want to get up. His lazy side screaming at him to just stay in bed all day with his pillow. Yet the house wasn't going to get cleaned by itself and he isn't going to let the kids make the trip to Zelda's castle for studying today either.

"Mmmm…" With a groan, the messy mop of blonde hair pushed the pillows away from him.

"Hgunk!?" Only for the pillow to grab him and push him tighter in their bosom.

It took a minute for the haze of sleep to vanish, but he finally noticed that he wasn't snuggling with a pillow, but his wife. Samus Aran.

"Mmm…" Who looked far from her dignified self in her zero suit or varia combat armor.

Her hair is a mess, spread out all over the both of them and she wore his shirt. And given that Link only came up to her chest, which is already large enough to fit in his head in its cleavage, it acted like a tube top. Her toned athletic belly shown to the warm summer heat of Hyrule as she clung to her husband. Her legs, bear till her hips in shorts, wrapped around Link in a tight, almost suffocating hug.

"She must have the day off…." Normally Samus would be up before anyone or not even be home. Her job as a bounty hunter gives her little to no time off. There would be months Link would never see her. And with him being retired from the smash tournament, they barely see each other.

But as they say, the heart grows fonder the further one is apart from their lover.

However, in Samus case, it may be a bit much.

"Morning." Link greeted his sleeping wife. Who only nuzzled her face in his hair. Lightly resting as Link tried to think of a way to get out of this death trap.

Although a death trap may be a bit extreme.

"Ack!?"

Black holes have less pulls then Samus when she's in lazy mode.

"H-Honey…" Link groaned out as his back was bent a little too much in Samus's bear hug. Being far from human, and the fact she could throw a car without her suit, Samus could snap Link like a twig if she wanted to. He could come back from it; he dealt with worse, but that doesn't make the experience any less painful.

And as comfortable as her cleavage is, work needs to be done, and Link didn't think his kids will be able to ride Epona all the way to Hyrule castle.

"Samus." The Hylian spoke to the sleeping beauty. "I need to get up."

"Mm…" Samus mumbled in her sleep. Burying her face further in Link's hair. "Five…"

"Five?"

"More centuries…"

"Until my next ancestor!?" Link's straight man skills are still very sharp even this early in the morning.

"Mmmm…."

Link just sighed. It's not like he could blame her. They barely see each other after all. At least once or twice a month do Link and their kids see Samus home for a full day. If it wasn't for the chores around the house, he would stay in bed sleeping with his wife all day. But he can't. If he gets lazy the house would be a mess.

Link decided to use a deadly trick. That may get him a day or two stuck in bed with a snapped back or get him out of his wife's 'loving' stranglehold. Link's hands slowly snaked down his wife's sides as much they could with such a tight hold. When he got to her waist, he pounced.

"Tee hee…Ha ha!" Samus started to chuckle as Link's hand attacked her exposed belly. Flicking his finger's to get his wife laughing in her sleep.

"Let…go…of…me!" Link groaned as his plan started to backfire and the hazy blonde started to squeeze her husband pillow tighter. But Link, his face starting to turn blue, still continued his assault. His back creaking as his wife's hold got harder.

"Ha ha!" Finally, Samus released Link with a loud laugh as she turned over. Leaving him to gasp and nearly leap out his bed. Just before Samus turned back over and gave Link's pillow a death grip.

"Ugh…" With his face in the soft wooden floor of his home Link sighed in relief. Finally able to relax for just a few-

"Daddy! It's morning!"

"…Breakfast…" His two bright children, Zion and Quinn came rushed out from their own beds from the other side of the small house. The energetic daughter beamed at such an early rise while his son could barely raise his head.

"Hm? Dad?" Quinn squatted down and poked her farther in the head curiously. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"F-Five more minutes…." Was the listless groan from the so-called great hero of twilight.

-OOO-

"You all ready?" Link said to his kids as he adjusted the saddle on Epona. After finally making breakfast, and cleaning up, Link was luckily enough to have enough time to ready his kids for their lessons with Zelda.

"Come on dad we want to ride on your back!" Quinn bounced up and down at her idea. All smiles in her light blue tunic.

"Look you two." Link sighed. Turning to his children with a scowl. "You're getting older now. You can't ride on my back all the time."

Exactly. Which is why were are optimizing out time now while we are young." Zion said. "And you are still young farther as well as a magical wolf approximately the size of a small horse. You are also very healthy and young so your body can hold a good amount of weight."

As usual Link's cool-headed son spoke like a wise, but snarky old man. Even though he is only ten.

"I believe we should be able to ride on your back for the next four years. Unless something extreme happens." Zion concluded while Link held back a bitter smile.

'Cocky little…' Link's eye twitched at his son's logic. He honestly wondered where he got that attitude from. Until he remembered how he was a child and quickly dropped the issue.

"Yeah!" Quinn with her innocent sweet smile said, "And Epona's getting too old anyway! We don't want to break her back!"

"Neigh!?" The distraught whinny form Epona sounded like the poor horse has been shot with an arrow. A quick and depressed air fell around the Link's loyal partner.

"Ack! I-It's ok girl!" Link went to give a consoling pat on Epona's mane. The poor horse looked ready to cry.

Link sighed. Wondering where his kids got their cheekiness from. 'Samus must have been as bad as I was as a kid…Or our kids are too damn smart.'

"Fine. But you two are helping me and Epona at the fields today when you get back."

"Ok!"

"…Don't be excited about your punishment…" Link sighed as he got on his knees and turned into the powerful beast of darkness.

"Yeah!" Quinn hoped on her father's back along with Zion.

"Onward daddy!" Quinn pointed out to the forest of Ordon

The wolf rolled his eyes playfully and dashed off.

-OOO-

"Phew." Link sighed as he got back home.

It was mid-day when he finally got back from dropping off his kids and catching up with Zelda and sun was about to dip into twilight as he opened the door to finally start the chores.

"Wha!?" Only to see his wife standing there. His pillow tucked in her chest with a glazed sleepy look in her eyes. Looked just as much of a mess as usual with her long golden hair tossed about and Link's small shirt nearly sleeping off her shoulders. The bags under her eyes made her normally clod stoic stare even more unsettling as she looked down at her husband.

"O-Oh." Link smiled nervously at his Samus. Hoping he wouldn't have a repeat of this morning. "Your up-ah!?"

Link could barely get a word in before Samus brought him in a very tight hug and fell back on in the house with a large thud. Link was lucky enough that his foot had got caught for a second to close the door behind him because as soon as she got her pillow back, Samus had fallen asleep. With a small smile on her face.

While Link's became face utterly red as it was pushed into her breasts again.

"Mmm….Pillow…"

"I am also your husband you know…" Link sighed as his only answer was his wife snuggling with him like he was a massive teddy bear. Knowing it is utterly futile to try and worm his way out of clutches, Link just git comfortable and yawned.

"Guess…I am not cleaning today…" Link yawned drifting off to sleep with Samus.

Enjoying the peaceful Sunday.

* * *

 **Something short sweet and cute.**


End file.
